X Emotions
by tarelgoddess
Summary: There are some things better left unsaid. The guys have been working together as a group to fight for the colonies. There happens to be a group outside of them that know more about the war than they lead on. Fighting, infiltrating, keeping secrets...it is all good until feelings are brought up... HYxOC, DMxOC, HYxRP


Hi Well this is my Gundam Wing fanfiction I have been working on this story for a while. It is basically about the guys and a group of girls that form an infiltration team. Well I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: A New Threat

* * *

Heero gazed at the girl on his arm, clinging to his elbow in despiration. She smiled up at him as he moved his eyes away from her to the cafe windows that they were passing.

"Heero, lets go in this cafe." She said excitedly coaxing the young man into the cafe. He shrugged as she led him into the doorway. A young girl spotted them and greeted them with a sweet smile.

"May I help you?"

"Two." Relena said as she held on tightly to the young man's arms as she scanned the cafe quietly. She noticed a small variety of young women watching their every move. They all seemed to have the same uniform, all sipping coffee, quietly watching them. Relena clung even thighter to his arm to indicate he was off limits. The young girl smiled as she led them to a booth in the back away from the group of girls. They sat across from each other.

Relena ordered their drinks from the girl as another customer came in. Relena glanced over and noted that is was a group of young men in the uniform they both recognized very well. The school uniform that they wore. She noticed that a small group sat down as one guy went to the counter asked the girl behind it something.

"Breakroom"

He nodded as he walked through the kitchen to the back waving to everyone on the way. She watched him stop at the back and sit down in a chair she assumed. She eneded up turning her attention to the waitress as she gave them their drinks. Relena sighed as she contemplated ordering some kind of snack when the server came back with a piece of cake and biscotti. Heero took a piece of the biscotti and started munching on it. Relena sat there reather shocked that the order was made without the waitress even talking to them. It was like she could read minds, obviously impossible.

They sat in quiet every now and then her eyes would move to the person in the back who was irrated by something by the time she was half way through. She watched the young man stand up and walk back to his friends without the bag. Why would he leave it back there? She saw a female hand reach over to open the bag and pull out a female version of their uniform. So she plans on going to the school. She stood up to and so did Heero, she spotted a folder that was pulled up by the same hand and open it. She froze slightly at what she saw, Heero's picture and with Gundam specks. She poked Heero's arm.

"Hey I think this place is a little supicious..." Relena commented as she started to pull Heero to the door ready to get out of there. He stopped at the counter and was given a small sheet of paper by the girl. He nodded as he continued on outside as if nothing had happened. Relena frowned as she turned to the kitchen to see the girl behind counter take a folder and glanced through it.

* * *

A Few weeks have passed as Relena sat in her desk at school. Still not seeing any new faces but a new year wasn't starting yet and new faces came in about that time. She sighed as the long boring day started again. Heero was in some of her classes, she was glad to see that nothing changed. The bell rang indicating class to start. She watched her teacher walk in with a smile as normal. The class bowed as he stated calmly that he some announcements.

"Good Morning Class, I have some interesting news. We will be receiving a small amount of tranfer students from Elitech University." All the classmates were shocked, Elitech University accepted a wide varitety of students but only those who are the smartest are allowed in. To have students from there come into their school was an amazing privilage. "The students will be from their female division and they are the best and brightest girls of the school."

Relena and some of the other girls were unsure of how to take this. They glanced at each other across the room as the teacher turned to the door. "Girls you can come in now."

The class froze as three girls walked with a smile. The teacher smiled as the girls lined up in front of the classroom. Their eyes going over all the classmates what the students thought was extra seats near each other. Relena noticed that one looked fimilar from the cafe, she looked like the girl that was behind the counter. She did not recognize the other two from the cafe, but was sure that they were most likely there. "Girls would you like to introduce yourself."

"Victoria Whales, born in England. I was accepted into Elitech at the age 7 and is number two on the female division." She bowed to class as her light brown curls fell over her shoulders. She smiled to class her hazel eyes sparkling in the light. She looked beautiful.

"Saku Mishimi born in Okininawa. I was in Elitech since the age 10 and is currently number five in the female division." she bowed to the class. Her short black hair with the top gently pulled back. Her blue eyes appeared cold and calculating as they scanned over the class.

"Christina Admill. I was raised at Elitech and I am currently number one student in the female division." she bowed as her green eyes focused on one student. Her red hair pulled back into a cute high ponytail with a bright bow. Relena followed her eyeline and noticed she had her eyes locked on Heero. Her Heero...

"You girls may sit in the empty seats available." The teacher said as he turned to start instructions on the class. Not really paying attention to where the girls sat. Relena watched as the girls whispered quietly to each other. She watched them go to their seats and Christina sat on the other side of the classroom close to Heero. They started listening to the teacher as he taught the class.

Time went by slowly as the lunch bell rang. Relena walked into the cafeteria with her lunch. She was looking for a particular person but slowly failed in the search. She went out the balacony and sat a table, some of her friends spotted her and sat down with her. She greeted her friends with a small smile, as they started eating their lunch.

"Did you get any new students in your class?" Kimi asked as she got her chopsticks ready.

"Yeah, three, Victoria Whales, Saku Mishimi and Christina Admill...All odd girls that rank pretty high in Elitech University." Relena stated

"There are two in my class. I forgot their names because I was not paying much attention to them."

"They are scattered amongst the classes which seems odd for a school and new classmates..." she looked over the balcony rails to see a fimilar mess of hair walking towards the fountian. She noticed bight red hair tied back. She watched as he stopped in front of her, the redhead unbottoned a shirt and pulled out something from her top. She handed it to him and he pocketed the item. He pulled out a cellphone, handing it to her. She watched carefully as she did something.

"What's so special about her...?" She watched as he turned and left her there without a second glance back. What had happened to him that made her seem so friendly. She sat back quietly sipping her tea she watched the red head carefully. She noticed she turned around to see an outline of a gun behind her back. Where has she seen that same stance, same location of the gun. Her mind flashed back to when she first met Heero, her body froze as she remembered.

She was someone to watch, she might want to inform the other guys in the group weather they listen to her or not.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story so please read and review!


End file.
